Replicant D-action
Introduction Replicant D-action is a boss song folder that appears both in the arcade version of DanceDanceRevolution X2 and the Wii console release DanceDanceRevolution II. Similar to the boss song series of the beatmaniaIIDX series like the EMPRESS PALACE of beatmaniaIIDX 16 EMPRESS and the Lincle Kingdom system of beatmaniaIIDX 19 Lincle, this is a series of difficult songs that each have their own requirements to access. Scoring AA or better on each song nets a colored medal, which has a different color depending on the song. The player also fights against differently colored Rinon clones depending on the song. The Replicant D-action event ended on February 23, 2011, and all songs are available for play. NOTE: Only one player can access the Replicant D-action folder. DanceDanceRevolution X2 Replicant D-action is available only to eAMUSEMENT. The table below shows the requirements for accessing each song and what color medal they have: Upon getting all 6 medals, the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song, Valkyrie dimension, is immediately accessed on Expert, with no way to change modifiers or rest for song selection, similar to the ONE MORE EXTRA STAGE songs of the beatmaniaIIDX series. Regardless of the player's performance on Valkyrie dimension, pass or fail, (s)he loses all six medals and will have to earn them back again in order to play Valkyrie dimension again. DanceDanceRevolution II Replicant D-action is largely the same as its DDR X2 incarnation, except that four new songs (two from DDR Universe 3, and two new boss songs) have been added, and the songs are much easier to access, accessible by getting a certain amount of DDR Points. The four new songs are: *ΔMAX / DM Ashura (from DDR Universe 3) *888 / DJ TECHNORCH (from DDR Universe 3) *UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) / jun feat. Sarah-Jane (new Konami Original) *London EVOLVED / TAG underground (new Konami Original; song is split into three versions: London EVOLVED ver.A, London EVOLVED ver.B, and London EVOLVED ver.C) Gallery Replicant_D-action_Logo.png|Logo. REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT's Special Stage.png|The blue Replicant D-action dance stage. RDa Purple Stage.png|The purple dance stage. DDR X-Special RDa Dance Stage.jpg RDa Pink Stage.png|The pink dance stage, used only for Valkyrie dimension. RDa Select Screen.png|The music select screen. Replicant D-action Folder Image.png|Folder image. Trivia *Before playing Valkyrie dimension, a special intro movie plays, showing Dark Rinon, the boss of the Rinon clones. *Despite Replicant D-action not being available in the North American and European versions of DDR X2, the Replicant D-action folder image was found through datamining. The menu music for Replicant D-action is also present in DDR II. *All seven Replicant D-action songs are playable in the "VS REPLICANT" course. *REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT and Go For The Top, two songs from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, use the Replicant D-action dance stage for their background videos, with the former using the blue stage and the latter using the purple stage. *As of September 18, 2013, Dance Dance Revolution(X-Special) currently uses the purple Replicant D-action dance stage with the original version's background video from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. *Unlike every other EXTRA STAGE song, the true BPM of the selected song is shown, much like DDRMAX. Category:Extra Stage Systems Category:DDR X2 Category:Replicant D-action Category:DDR II